


Leave the story

by lanasmyfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, to do with the new ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/pseuds/lanasmyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma saw the new page of the storybook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the story

Everyone had already gone to bed, but Emma was still sitting in the kitchen, her eyes glued to the page of the storybook. Henry had ran down with it, with such a proud and happy smile on his face. Her dad had been the one to show them to her and ever since that had been all she could think about.

She was so happy Ruby found her happy ending, she truly deserved it. Even though Emma and Ruby used to be best friends back in Storybrooke, Emma never had any idea that Ruby was into women too. They had flirted a bit, but she never thought anything about it. Now it kinda all made sense.

Emma thought about how happy everyone else looked too. They were happy for Ruby, happy for he happiness, even when it was with a woman. Emma had often wondered how the things were back in Enchanted Forest; were same sex pairings a common thing or something forbidden.

Emma could feel her heart get a bit lighter as she thought of the faces of her family when Henry had shown them the page. One face especially was stuck in her mind: Regina. Emma had seen something flicker in her eyes that she knew well. Hope. Hope of happiness. Hope of being accepted.

Even thinking about it made Emma’s heart rate speed up. Maybe, just maybe, she could be happy too. With someone she actually wanted to be with.

She glanced upstairs where she knew her son and his mother to be sleeping. She couldn’t help but smile, because those two were the ones that so easily brought her happiness, that always supported her.

What made her heart heavy was the situation she was in now. She felt like she was lost in ocean, with no idea how to find land, slowly losing her mind and herself.

That made Emma think about something she had read once. ‘If you ever find yourself in a wrong story, leave.’ She hoped that one day she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> I just have to write something.  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr which is lanasmyfeather.  
> Send me prompts, I'm at home and I'm sick.


End file.
